Outtakes
by Stargazer at Moonlight
Summary: Scenes from my other fics that have not been included in the actual story line. Catalyst, Satisfied Fascination, Strategic Omissions, I Hate You. First: Catalyst


Outtakes: Catalyst – Prime's Meeting

Requested by: Lady-Frisselle

Sunstreaker was stalking – it could by no means be called pacing – back and forth across their newly combined quarters which gave him just enough room to truly end up looking like a caged beast. The image of one of the lions that lived on Earth circulated through their bond from Bluestreak, making Jazz and Sideswipe laugh and caused Perceptor to stifle a snicker by biting down on his stylus. It was oddly appropriate with his coloring. A slight feeling of mirth drifted from Prowl, but when the gunner looked over at the other doorwinger he appeared to be entirely engrossed in one of his data pads.

Feeling his gestaltmate's scrutiny, the tactician looked up at him and asked, ::So what are the rest of us, Blue?::

::Well, Sides would be a parrot, Jazz an owl, Perceptor a sea otter, me a magpie, and you a tiger.::

He cracked a grin at his frame-kin as the red frontliner squawked indignantly and spluttered that he 'fragging wasn't a parrot!' as Jazz decided to take to spark he was an owl for a klik and hooted at the rest of Catalyst team.

They each perked up as their HUD showed a short message from the Prime. Out of habit, Sunstreaker let Prowl open his first and pass it along to him before they launched into pros and cons. Not that there was really much to discuss about this since it was just a summons to see him in his office.

"Might as well head that way. It is not like we know exactly what he wants to talk about," Prowl shrugged, subspacing his data pad as he stood, though it drifted over their bond that he was pretty sure of the reason.

The walk to the Prime's office was short, but seemed much longer than it was because of the stares, whispers and suspicious air permeating the halls. None of their comrades had taken the news as well as any of them had expected – even Prowl who had the training and processors to analyze the best of them all. To Prowl and Sunstreaker it said something about the character of the Autobots. The Decepticons hadn't reacted anywhere near as badly and one would have thought they would have considering their leader. In fact, the two leaders of Catalyst team had thought that the Autobots would be overjoyed to have another known asset and that they would not have any doubts about Prowl and Jazz's leadership abilities. That had been the most surprising part of the whole ordeal.

Sideswipe reached out and knocked on Prime's door as they arrived and the team was quickly admitted. Let it not be said that the Prime put off unpleasant tasks – though Prowl knew better since he was normally the one left dealing with the unpleasantness.

Optimus began as soon as the gestalt mechs were situated, Sunstreaker in the front and the tactician to his left. After all, the black and white doorwinger had never had the spark to be a leader. If he had, he definitely would have been the head of the gestalt since even back then he had been able to beat the Twins.

"Since when have you all been part of a gestalt?"

Sunstreaker looked to his Second – he had no idea how long it had been since then. "I think it's been since about halfway through the Golden Age."

"A long time then. And you never told anyone of your ability to combine?"

"How much of a target are many of us already? Sides and I are frontliners, Prowl is SIC and Chief Tactician, and Jazz is Spec Ops along with being TIC. Letting that be known would have just painted even bigger targets on us."

::Be careful, Sunshine. He's getting made,:: Prowl warned over their bond, subtly shifting closer to the yellow frontliner.

"And do you know what keeping quiet about this cost the Autobots?"

"Very little," Sunstreaker answered bluntly.

::Not good, Sunneh. 'E was alreadeh pissed.::

"Little? _Little?!_ Do you know how many sparks could have been saved?! How many would not have suffered?! How many bonded pairs would have been saved?!"

Prowl's doors drooped and Sideswipe reacted to that by moving to cradle him close. The Prime didn't even notice as he continued with his rant, thankfully, since nothing good could have come of that happening.

::Let's just go. I don't think he'll notice if we leave,:: Sideswipe's rather subdued voice sounded over their bond. ::The sunshine's nice and we never get enough of it.::


End file.
